Candace Cameron Bure
Candace Helaine Cameron (born April 6, 1976) is an American actress and author best known for playing DJ Tanner on the television series Full House from ages 10 to 18. She is the sister of Kirk Cameron and the sister-in-law of Chelsea Noble. She currently plays Summer on Make It or Break It. Early life Candace Cameron Bure was born in Panorama City, California, to Robert Cameron and Barbara Bausmith Cameron.[1] Following in the footsteps of her older brother Kirk, Candace decided to pursue acting. She started in the entertainment business by appearing in a number of television commercials. Soon after, she guest starred roles on shows such as St. Elsewhere, Growing Pains, and Who's the Boss?. She also auditioned for the main role on Small Wonder but lost it to Tiffany Brissette. Career When Cameron won the role of D.J. Tanner on Full House, she impressed the studio executives and producers so much that they delayed taping the pilot episode to allow her to complete work on her other obligations.[citation needed] The show had an eight-year run. While she was on Full House, Cameron was also featured in television films. She played an abused teenager in No One Would Tell followed by She Cried No and Night Scream, in which she received starring roles. Cameron also guest starred in the failed TV pilot Real Mature on ABC and in one episode of Bill Nye The Science Guy as "Candace the Science Gal". She also appeared in the film Punchline with Tom Hanks and Sally Field and appeared in an episode of the sitcom Punky Brewster in the mid-1980s. In 1987, she had a role as the youngest sister of Eric Stoltz in the teen comedy Some Kind of Wonderful, which was produced by John Hughes. Cameron has hosted the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards in 1990 with Dave Coulier and David Faustino, and again in 1994 with Joey Lawrence and Marc Weiner, becoming the first person to host twice or more (followed by Whitney Houston, Rosie O'Donnell and Jack Black). After Full House came to an end in 1995, Cameron guest starred on such network hits as Cybill and Boy Meets World. Following the birth of her children, she took a self-imposed hiatus from television and film to devote all of her time to her family and children. In the 2000s, she appeared as an interview on the retrospective TV specials I Love the '80s and I Love the '80s Strikes Back, and was one of the hosts of 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up on the E! network, along with Keshia Knight Pulliam of The Cosby Show fame. In 2006, Cameron guest starred on the sitcom That's So Raven. The following year, she co-starred with Randy Travis in The Wager , and starred with Tom Arnold in the television movie Moonlight and Mistletoe for the Hallmark Channel in 2008. After Full House Cameron has a role on the ABC Family's gymnastics drama, Make It or Break It. She still keeps in touch with all of her Full House castmates, with the exception of the Olsen twins. "I haven't talked to them for a few years now",[cite this quote] Candace states in an interview with Hollywood Life. All of her castmates except Ashley Olsen and Andrea Barber, who played D.J's best friend Kimmy Gibbler, continue to act in movies and TV shows today. Barber stopped acting shortly after Full House ended. Candace also co-hosted an E! Special titled 50 Cutest Child Stars: All Grown Up. Now that John Stamos, a fellow Full House castmate, has a recurring role on the musical television series Glee, it is rumored that Bure will make an appearance on the popular show.[2] After taking a break from acting Cameron returned to a television series in 2009, after being cast in Make It or Break It, a teenage gymnastics drama on ABC Family, where she plays Summer Van Horn.[3] Personal life On June 22, 1996, Cameron married Russian NHL hockey player Valeri Bure. They were introduced by Candace's former co-star from Full House, Dave Coulier.[4] She and Bure have three children: Natasha Valerievna Bure (b. August 15, 1998), Lev Valerievich Bure (b. February 20, 2000) and Maksim Valerievich Bure (b. January 20, 2002). Valeri launched his own wine label, Bure Family Wines. Valeri Bure retired from hockey to focus on his family and the family business. In January 2011, she released her first booked entitled "Reshaping It All' which became a New York Times best seller shortly after. In 2006, as a reflection of her evangelical faith, she endorsed an online Christian homeschooling academy.[citation needed] She is fundamentally and theologically conservative. She wrote a monthly column for Christian Woman and like her brother speaks at churches throughout the country.[citation needed] She is a spokesperson for National House of Hope, a Christian organization for teens.[citation needed] As of 2010, she lives in Los Angeles, California, where her ABC Family series Make It or Break It is produced. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Candace_Cameron_Bure&action=edit&section=5 edit Book She wrote a book titled Reshaping It All: Motivation for Physical and Spiritual Fitness. In 2013 she published Balancing It All: My Story of Juggling Priorities and Purpose She also wrote Dancing Through Life: Steps of Courage and Conviction Filmography Awards and nominations References #'^' "Candace Cameron Bure Biography (1976-1876)". filmreference.com. http://www.filmreference.com/film/12/Candace-Cameron-Bure.html. Retrieved 2008-12-08. #'^' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIVwi5qwU04 #'^' http://eztv.it/tvnews/3537/casting-scoops-lost-greys-anatomy-and-glee/ #'^' "Full House: 1987-1995". People. 2000-06-26. http://www.people.com/people/archive/article/0,,20131616,00.html. Retrieved 2008-12-08. *"Candace Cameron Bure: "Keep Your Family & Faith Close"". Celebrity Baby Scoop. November 5, 2009. http://celebritybabyscoop.com/2009/11/04/candace-cameron-bure-keep-your-family-faith-close. Retrieved 2009-11-11. *Full House's Candace Cameron Bure: Doing It God's Way *Candace Cameron Bure’s ‘Full House’ Brings Joy *Candace Cameron Bure of 'Full House' reveals bulimia battle Category:Actresses